Típica Discusión
by Yumiko06
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha han vuelto a pelear. Kagome vuelve a casa muy enojada, pero por mucho que lo intente no puede olvidar al hanyô de ojos dorados. Cuando Inuyasha aparezca ¿que estupidez le soltará?


_Este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste, aunque no sea gran cosa :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

One-Shot

**Típica Discusión**

Salí del pozo hecha una furia, porque, en serio, ¡no lo entiendo! ¿cómo puede ser así? ¡Y todo por sus estúpidos celos!

Habíamos tenido otro encuentro con Koga, cuando un demonio araña verdaderamente asqueroso nos atacó. Fui rescatada por el demonio lobo, pero cuando éste le corto una de sus enormes patas peludas a la araña, caí justo encima suyo. Y justo en ese momento llegó Inuyasha y se puso hecho una furia. Pero esta vez era diferente. En cuanto el demonio de ojos azules se fue, ¡empezó a decir cosas realmente estúpidas! Y después de sentarlo (e insultarle) varias veces, fuimos a la aldea de Kaede. Y mientras Inuyasha andaba perdido por ahí, yo preparé todo y volví a casa.

14:30h

Acabamos de terminar de comer, mi madre está lavando los platos, Sôta con los video-juegos, el abuelo estafando a los visitantes, y yo sentada en la mesa de la cocina pensando en lo mío. Hace como dos horas que volví, y ni siquiera ha venido a molestar. Se sabe de quién hablo, ¿verdad? Aunque también es verdad que no le avisé de que volvía a casa. ¿Pero qué digo? ¡No tengo que andar diciéndole a cada hora lo que hago o dejo de hacer! Como si tuviera que estar todo el rato detrás mío. Pues esta vez no, no volveré hasta que no me lo pida de rodillas y se disculpe por lo que dijo. Y si su estúpido orgullo se lo impide, ¡que se vaya olvidando! Esta vez no daré mi brazo a torcer.

17:00h

Ni siquiera el baño relajante que he tomado ha conseguido que me olvide de él. ¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! Si dice que a él le gusta Kikyo, ¿por qué se pone tan celoso con cualquier chico-hombre-macho que se me acerque? Aún así, si fueran celos normales, estaría bien, pero nooo, tiene que usar la amenaza de ''si te acercas juro por mis orejas que no se te acercará ninguna mujer, humana o yôkai porque te arrancaré las uñas una a una, junto con los colmillos y te raparé el pelo''. Es decir, esa no es una amenaza que usen todos los hombres, ¿verdad? O al menos hasta ahora yo no he visto a ninguno utilizarla. Por lo tanto, se podría decir que está celoso, pero no son los típicos celos de los de amigos, sino los típicos celos que tienes hacia la persona que te gusta. Pero si yo le gustase, no me insultaría, y en vez de eso, vendría hasta aquí. Pero todos sabemos que su orgullo se lo impediría, aunque podría declararse o darme una señal, por desgracia Inuyasha no expresa sus sentimientos fácilmente, aún así.. ¡Ah! Mejor dejar las cosas correr y centrarme en otra cosa. Supongo que aceptaré la propuesta de Eri, Yuka y Ayumi e iré a tomar algo al Wacdonal's con ellas.

18:30h

Ha oscurecido, y en cuanto llego a casa lo primero que hago es echarme sobre mi mullida y blandita cama, y enterrar mi cara contra la almohada. En verdad aprecias estas pequeñas cosas cuando no tienes demasiado tiempo para disfrutarlas. Por desgracia no las puedo disfrutar completamente porque cierto hanyô de pelo plateado y ojos dorados no abandona mi mente. ¡En verdad que no lo puedo creer! Mis tres amigas no dejaron de preguntarme sobre él, sobre nuestro supuesto ''noviazgo'' y sobre algún familiar igual de _buenorro_ para presentarlo, y de paso, convertirnos en familia política. Desde luego, a locas no les gana nadie. No me imagino a Sesshomaru, un yôkai frio, serio y letal, con una de mis amigas humanas, chillonas, histéricas y metetes*.

Doy la vuelta sobre mi misma y que quedo mirando al techo de mi habitación. A veces es muy relajante quedarte quieta, mirando un punto fijo sin pensar en nada. Aunque ahora mismo se me hace imposible. Porque, ahora que lo pienso, los remordimientos empiezan a invadir mi mente. Es verdad que Inuyasha es muy celoso, pero eso significa que se preocupa por mi, que le importo o que al menos no le soy indiferente. Incluso me atrevería a pensar que podría decirse, de cierta manera, que no quiere perderme, o quizás me quiera solo para él. Es un acto posesivo, egoísta e incluso puede que algo machista. Pero eso, raramente, me gusta. Aunque claro, todo de él me gusta. Su sonrisa arrogante, su ceño fruncido, sus celos posesivos, su gracioso mal genio, sus orejitas peludas, su cabello plateado, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos dorados... ¡Ah! Ya me he vuelto a poner melosa de nuevo. Cualquiera que me viera se le empezaría a remover el estómago de las náuseas. Las cursilerías que piensa uno cuando está enamorado. De cualquier forma, los celos significan que se preocupa por mí, y yo no me voy a enfadar justamente por eso, ¿verdad? Mañana temprano me levantaré y haré como si nada hubiese pasado. Mejor será descansar, y quizá pueda soñar con cierto medio-demonio.

10:00h del día siguiente

Ya está todo listo, estoy vestida, duchada, y con la mochila llena de provisiones, incluso unas cuantas raciones extra de ramen. Ya no estoy enfadada, y me he levantado con un extraño buen humor. Bajo la mochila a la entrada, y justo se me olvida que no he metido las nuevas pinturas para Shippô. Subo las escaleras corriendo con mi uniforme de siempre, y empiezo a remover los cajones de mi escritorio.

-¡Hey, Kagome!-Pego un brinco y me caigo al suelo del susto. Es Inuyasha, como no, y ¡ha venido a buscarme! Ya sabía yo que no tenía que haberme enfadado tanto con él.

-¡Inuyasha! Qué bie-

-¡No me vengas con cuentos Kagome! ¿Se puede saber por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? Si no fuese por que Sango y Miroku no me dejaron, ¡te habría arrastrado ayer mismo al Sengoku!-

Paciencia, Kagome, es verdad, no le dijiste que te ibas, así que explícaselo –Inuyasha...

-Y mientras, tu aquí, haciendo quien sabe que tontería que según tú, es más importante que destruir a ese canalla de Naraku. ¿Acaso eres tan boba?-

-Inuyasha...-Mi tono cambió a uno de advertencia esta vez. Tenía que mantener la calma y no arruinar este _maravilloso_ día

-¡Se ve que no se puede confiar en ti, Kagome! ¡Siempre vas detrás de ese lobo sarnoso, y eres así de egoísta! Me das vergüenza ajena. Ni siquiera-

-INUYASHA-Dije en un grito contenido, en ese momento Inuyasha calló y me miro con un rostro de puro terror. Intenta contenerte, me dije a mí misma, le dices amablemente que cierre esa estúpida bocota que tiene y lo ignoras el resto del día, no hace falta que...-

-¿Se puede saber porqué te enfadas?-

A la mierda todo

-¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE! ¡SIÉNTATE! **¡SIÉNTATE!**-

Después de varios gritos e insultos poco agradables, abandoné tranquilamente la habitación.

No sé si lo que dijo lo dijo por que en realidad no lo sabía, por su estúpido orgullo, por hacerme enojar o simplemente porque era idiota. Lo único que sé es que habrá que tapar el enorme agujero que quedó en el suelo de la casa. Y también el que atraviesa mi habitación.

* * *

*Metete: Así se les llama aquí a las personas chismosas, que se meten en asuntos que no les incumben. No estoy segura de si éste termino es muy conocido, así que por si acaso coloco aquí la definición.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido mi primer fic, no es gran cosa, simplemente que desde que conocí FanFiction y empecé a leer fics, quise escribir alguno. ¡Y aquí está esta cosa que me salió! :D Bueno, simplemente espero haber sido capaz de sacaros alguna pequeña sonrisa, o, al menos, que no os hayan dado ganas de cerrar la página. Como dije, soy nueva en esto de escribir, así que, si encuentran algún error, o algo que mejorar, ya sea en la ortografía, como en la forma de utilizar las palabras, los guiones... háganmelo saber, ya que me gustaría poder corregir mis errores para escribir decentemente.

Así que, gracias por haberos tomado tres minutos de vuestro tiempo en leer este fic, y espero para la próxima escribir algo mejor.

Arigatô Gozaimasu \(*v*)/

Yumiko06


End file.
